A Special Wedding
by KiraYamato90
Summary: how fate intertwines them together with an invisible red string. how they fell for each other in their awful first meeting. how they vowed to be together


**HELLO back with a special one shot for you all**

 **A continuation of the previous story "how to take care of a tsundere princess" set 2 months after**

 **Some characters will have different characteristic than the anime/manga**

 **As always I don't own anything at all, I only own the plot that's it.**

 **On with the story:**

 **A Very Special Wedding**

The sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was so beautiful for this day.

Why you ask? because this is a certain couple special day

In a Grand Church where many invited people come and gather to celebrate the couple on their special day. People were talking in the rows of seat inside the church. They were speaking things like

"what a beautiful day, god must have blessed them to have this day as their wedding day", "fufufu, I knew those two would be together I knew it from the moment they went into my dorm", "Wow my Son's wedding beats my old one. don't you think so, Gin?" a person said to the one beside him. " **AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME ON THAT DAY YOU BASTARD!, WHY ARE YOU SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"** the person beside him replied yelling while strangling him

That's right my friend this was the wedding day of Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina.

Inside a room near the hall Nakiri Erina was getting ready for her wedding. She was being covered by her polar star friends who were helping her make-up, her hair, and her pedicure.

"Erina-chi, you are going to make Yukihira speechless when he sees you in your wedding dress" Yuki said

"you think so?" Erina replied back

"Oh, we know so he might even faint when he sees you" Ryoko who was doing her hair replied chuckling

"thanks" Erina said to her

"OH, why is my cousin wedding his extravagant, I have to get Ryo to plan our wedding even more special than hers" Alice whined seeing that her cousin soon to be husband plan their wedding on such a beautiful day.

"don't worry Alice-san, we will help you plan your wedding so don't worry" Megumi who was tidying and cleaning Erina's wedding dress replied to her

"you guys better, I don't want to lose to Erina in anything at all" Alice said puffing her cheeks

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, would we? Ikumi said holding Erina clothes so she could hang them up.

"alright guys we are almost done, now lets just focus on the task at hand" Hisako said coming inside the room holding a clipboard in her arms.

Now all of them focusing on Erina's preparation

"and done" all of them said simultaneously

"ok then we need to get into our dress now, Erina-sama please stay here until we call you ok" Hisako requested to her mistress

Erina just nodded her head in reply, with that all her friend left her be in the room to go prepare themselves.

After a few minutes she was starting to get tired of waiting. When she heard knocking from the door

KNOC KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Erina told the person behind the door

There came in her family members. Senzaemon,Leonora,and Soe each of them came to congratulate their family member on their special day.

"Erina you look as beautiful as your mother" Senzaemon said while tears were starting to fall from his eyes and went to hug Erina

"Thank you Oji-sama" Erina replied while hugging her grandfather back.

"Erina-chan is getting married today, and she looks so beautiful oh my god I can't stop crying tears of happiness" Leonora said sniffling and then instantly she cried

"there there dear, don't cry right now its our niece special day" Soe said while hugging his wife

Soe didn't cry but you can see some tears starting to swell up in his eyes

"thank you Uncle Soe and Aunt Leonora for coming and supporting my wedding" Erina said in gratitude

"But of-course my dear we wouldn't miss it for the world" Soe replied to her

"well it is best we went on our way to our seats for your wedding my dear" Senzaemon said to her

"ok, thank you very much for your blessing Grandfather, Aunt Leonora, and Uncle Soe" Erina said facing them each.

"but of-course my dear, after all it was young Yukihira who confessed his love for you at BLUE for all the world to see, was it not?" Senzaemon said Grinning

Erina just blushed but smiled from his words "Yes it was" she said looking at the necklace Soma gave to her the day they started going out.

"well then see you at the altar my dear" Senzaemon bid his goodbye and walked away followed by Soe and Leonora.

Erina smiled with pure joy. ""I am so happy that I met him on that day"" Erina thought reminiscing the day her fiance transferred into Totsuki.

She was broken out of her thought when the door opened again and this time came her friends in their dress.

"alright Erina-sama its time" Hisako said to her

Erina stood up and took a deep breath to calm herself. "alright then let's go" She said

 **While Soma on the other hand**

In his dressing room Soma was looking at his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Checking to make sure everything was ok

" **for crying out loud Yukihira stop looking at the mirror, you already got our approval that you look good already So will you stop it!** " Takumi who was his best man also who was in the room with him yelled at his rival for his over worriedness

While the other in the room Ryo, Akira, Isami, Shun, Marui, Shoji, Daigo, and Isshiki who all were wearing their tux just nodded their head in approval.

"I know I just want everything to be perfect for her" Soma said softly

Takumi just shook his head let out an exhale.

"just stop worrying everything will be alright Soma-kun, now come on we need to get into our position wouldn't want to miss your own wedding now, would we? Isshiki said to Soma

"yosh lets go" with that they left their room and went to the altar

 **At the Altar**

Soma and his friends reached the altar and started going to their position.

" Wish me luck" Soma said to his friends no walking going down the aisle reaching the altar

Now the wedding was beginning, the organ started to play signalling the start of the wedding. Everybody started to look facing the aisle

There the door opened the first pair who came in was Takumi who was escorting Megumi down the aisle, then came Ryo and Alice followed By Isshiki and his Wife Nene who then followed by Shun and Ryoko and then Isami and ikumi finally Marui and Yuki. With Daigo and Shoji acting as security guards closed the door gently.

Then the organ started playing again signalling that the bride was coming. Everbody stood up and faced the aisle.

There Shoji and Daigo re-opened the doors and there came in Erina being escorted by than none other her biological father Nakamura Azami.

Nakamura Azami has changed a lot, during the years his personality changed from a cruel tyrant to now a kindhearted man. He was surprised when one day Yukihira came to America searching for him.

He didn't know what he wanted from him, but the thing that surprised him more was that the fact he asked for his blessing to marry his daughter. He was shocked and confused. Shocked that the young man would asked for his blessing to marry Erina even after all the thing he did to them and Totsuki but was really confused why did he need his blessing?

He wasn't a part of Erina's life anymore he made that clear the day they defeated him. So why?

He asked the young man why. He was surprised from his answer.

"I asked for your blessing not only to marry Erina but she and I wanted you to be the one to escort her during her wedding" Soma.

Azami was baffled, his daughter who he traumatized during her childhood wanted him to be on her wedding day. His mind started to search for the reason of this action only to be stopped when Soma said to him some words that he would never forget.

"you are her father even if you said you are not a part of her life anymore, and Besides she had forgiven you already"

He was shocked to the core, ""she forgives me? Why? I did nothing but ruined her life, why?"" Azami thought went crazy when he said those words.

" **why would she want the man that ruined her life to be on her wedding**!" Azami retorted at Soma

" **why would she forgive this thrash that had dispose of her happiness**!"

" **why? Why?** " Azami kept saying to Soma

Soma just watched Azami who keeps telling himself that he wasn't someone to be forgiven. When he saw that Azami was finished. He simply stared right at him and said

"you are not a nobody Azami-san, she wanted you to be on her wedding because she knows you did those things so that she would be a great chef, but the main reason is" he paused then looked straight at him "You are my fiancés father the one and only, which also makes you my Father in law." Soma grinned at him.

Azami just stared at him, then he started to cry from his stupidity and foolishness. He should have known that she would be so forgiving. ""she's just like her mother"" Azami thought in his mind smiling while tears are still falling.

"alright Soma, I give you my blessing and I will be there on her wedding. Please make her happy" Azami said smiling and then bowed his head

Soma can no longer see the man that ruined his fiancé's life. The person who he saw standing in front of him was Erina's Father.

Azami escorted Erina down the aisle and walked to the altar. He saw that Senzaemon was smiling and nodding his head to him.

He smiled back and reached the altar where Soma stood looking at them.

He gave his daughter a hug and said "thank you for forgiving me, Erina"

Erina smiled at her father and replied "no thank you for coming to my wedding, Otou-sama"

He smiled and gave his daughter hand to Soma's hand and said to him "you better love her with all your heart Soma". He just chuckled "I know" he replied back. Azami went to his seat near Joichiro and Gin.

Soma and Erina stood facing each other, a soft smile on their faces

Then the priest started the wedding, when he reached the vow exhangement

Erina was the first one to say her vows

"Soma, the day I met you was the day you came into my life, at first I thought you were just a cheeky and snot nosed diner commoner "Soma just smiled while some of the audience grinned, snickered, and shook their head in amusment. Erina continued "the day you transferred to totsuki, I only wanted to get rid of you, but no matter how hard I tried to get rid of you, you somehow managed to overcome the obstacle and strive towards tomorrow" The groomsmen and bridesmaids all nodded their head in understanding of Erina's words. "then when my father returned to totsuki, I was afraid, scared of him coming back into my life again" Erina look down a little. Azami looked down and had a guilty look on his face but it disappeared when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to his side and saw Joichiro and Gin smiling at him saying "it' s all in the past now". He smiled back at them and looked forward again.

Erina wanted to cry but he felt a hand on her cheek and saw that it was Soma's hand. She looked up and saw his eyes. She knew that he was saying "it's alright" and she smiled, she put her hand over his as she continued her vow "But in my moment of need you came to rescue me, that might be the time I started falling for you'' said Erina blushing, the crowd awed at such affectionate words "we won against my father and went to our second year of high school together, but then Asahi came and tried to make me his wife" Erina continued then they heard " Sorry about that" they knew it was Asahi, now Erina was holding Soma's hand with hers.

"you confronted Asahi and said that I was yours only to find out you meant my tongue, I was quite disappointed actually" Erina said sighing. The crowd were chuckling. "Then came BLUE and you defeated every challenge that came at you. When you finally reached the final, you saw me defeated by Asahi and was being taken away to get married to him. You instantly challenged him to a shokugeki for my freedom, but he didn't accept and when I heard what you staked if you lose, I thought you were the stupidest man on earth. I wanted to stop you but Asahi accept it. I thought you were going to lose only to be proved wrong when you won against him" Erina said softly looking at his golden eyes

"I cheered for your victory over him, then you went to me and hugged me. I was embarrassed when you did that, I thought you were hugging me because of you winning against Asahi but no you were hugging me because you didn't want to lose me." By now everyone had tears in their eyes.

"on that day I saw you crying on my shoulder because you were afraid of losing me, by then I knew that the one my heart wanted was you." Erina stared into his eyes with so much love, "you confessed to me at BLUE and all the world saw that. But I didn't care, I said yes and became your girlfriend. we started going out and during our final year when you proposed to me it was the happiest day of my life" Erina continued

By now the crowds are now crying so much.

"thank you for loving me Soma, and thank you for coming into my life, I will cherish you, I love you so much and I am willing to have you as my husband" Erina finished with tears starting to fall to the ground. She looked at Soma with eyes full of happiness and love.

It was Soma's turn for his vow

"Erina" he said putting his hand on her cheek looking at her eyes with full of love and affection.

"the first time I met you was the most precious time of my life. I wanted to make you say _**delicious**_ to my dish every day. I thought you were the most perfect student that I have ever seen. But seeing you scared from your father and getting taken away by Asahi, made my heart ache." He said sadly

"I want to protect you, comfort you, love you all my life. I don't want to see you cry or scared" Soma continued looking at Erina's eye with such love that nothing can beat it. The crowd who heard this start to cry again. Erina's tear starting to fall more.

"I decided to help you defeat your father and reclaim Totsuki, and During our victory over Central we kept our promise to become second year together. For some reason my heart keeps beating fast every single time I think of you. I thought I was getting sick from too much work, it turns out that sickness was no ordinary sickness" Soma leaned towards hers and half hugged her waist.

"I was sickly in love with you" he said looking at her, then kiss her back hand and clear her tears away.

"Erina, I love you with all my heart. Thank you so much for loving me back, and thank you for marrying me. I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you till I die" Soma finished

They stared at each other with tears falling down their face.

The priest then asked if there are anyone that object the union or now forever hold their peace.

Silence answered him.

Now was for the ring exchange. Takumi the best man gave the ring to his rival

Each holding their ring and the other left hand, they simultaneously said

" **with this ring I thee wed Nakiri Erina/ Yukihira Soma as my Husband/wife** "

They placed each other ring and they looked so happy with it.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest said

Soma gently lifted up her veil and they momentarily stared at each other, then Soma kissed her lips with all the love he has in him.

When they separated, the crowds all stand up clapped their hands and congratulate the new married couple

Soma instantly carried Erina in his arms bridal style and walked through the aisle into the front door

There a all their family and friends were there started popping confetti and saying "Congratulation"

When they were at the bottom stairs, Soma momentarily put Erina down.

"time to throw the boquet guys !" Erina yelled happily

She turned around and was getting ready to throw her boquet. All the ladies instantly crowded each other to catch the boquet.

When Erina threw her boquet it landed on Alice hand.

"YES, I CAUGHT IT, WHICH MEANS I'M NEXT" Alice yelled cheerfully

Erina saw her cousin yelling and was happy for her. She was then suddenly lifted of the ground and saw that Soma carried her bridal style again.

"Shall we go my dear wife?" Soma said romanticly

Erina smiled and nodded. They reached the limo that will take them to the banquet hall to celebrate their wedding.

Once inside Erina bid her friends and family farewell. And on they go

She turned to her husband and gaze at him lovingly, Soma who noticed her gaze looked at her back with the same gaze.

Without saying anything they kissed.

"I Love You Soma"

"I Love You Too Erina"

 _ **FIN**_

 **AH I love a happy ending don't you**

 **Please like and leave a review that will help me get better at making fanfic in the future**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
